


Let’s Do It [Levi x Reader]

by Deenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: Levi’s a virgin?! But, so are you. . .so how about losing your virginity with each other!*EDITED* - I changed the ending of it and will be making another chapter :) because the ending was trash, but stay tuned!





	Let’s Do It [Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, I tried to make this realistic but I really tried 😂😂😂 my first Levi smut. Kind of all over the place, but I really hope you like it! It was definitely fun writing this! Enjoy!  
> *EDIT* - okay, so since the ending was trash, I'll make another chapter to make up for that LOL. I fixed a few things as well, but nothing is different besides the end.

It was so unreal. The salty taste of the ocean, the super blue water, and the soft, squishy sand. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. The sound of the waves splashing and hitting the shore, and the sound of the cadets laughing. The sun was shining so bright, and it was warm. You were standing on the shore, watching the waves slide towards you, and then retreat back, making your feet sink down into the sand. It felt like the water was pulling you into the ocean, and you bent your knees, reaching for the sand. “Beautiful,” you whispered as you scrunched it up in your hand. There were black, white, and gold specks mixed in with the sand. “How amazing.” 

“Oi,” a certain someone pulled you up, “you’ll get wet.” You continued staring at the sand in your hands and then slowly moved it to his face. 

“Levi, isn’t it so wonderful?” You were sure your eyes were wide and sparkling, but everything around you was so new and amazing. 

“It’s just regular sand,” Levi muttered and you shook your head. 

“No, this is the ocean’s sand! There are so many different colors in it!” 

“That’s because there are rocks in there, dumbass.” You rolled your eyes and sighed. 

“Alright, smart ass,” you sneered and washed your hands in the water, before standing up tall next to Levi. You watched as the the other cadets and Hanji splashed around a few feet away, laughing and shouting. It was a refreshing sight. _Relaxing_. You looked over at the man and crossed your arms, “How do you feel?” 

“Okay,” he grunted and you nodded with pursed lips. 

“Wow, nice.” Despite his gruff answer, looking over his sharp features, you knew he felt calm, but the furrow in his brows showed his uncertainty about everything. Who wouldn’t feel uncertain when the world you live in is crazy? Especially finding out that on the other side of this ocean stood a different part of the world that was more advanced and was the cause of these ruthless titans. Man, did the world suck. You looked over the horizon, thinking how the world would be if there were no such problems. “You, know, I wish I was able to build a family,” you spoke softly, and Levi listened. “A loving husband by my side, and a beautiful house to live in. That would be the _dream_.” A long sigh parted from your lips and you turned your gaze back into the waving water.

”You could’ve done just that if you hadn’t join the military, Squad Leader [Name],” Levi said. 

“Well, you see, it’d be _easier_ if there were no damn titans,” you growled and moved away from the water to sit on the dry sand where the salty water couldn’t reach. Levi watched you and then followed to sit beside you, sand sticking to his wet feet. A small breeze swept by the both of you as you both sat quietly, enjoying the view of the ocean. For the first time in awhile, you felt at _peace_ and everything felt just _right_.

— 

A few miles from the ocean, you all set up a camp in a place with huge trees. It was now dark, and the stars were shining in the sky. You could hear the chirping of the crickets and the small chatter of everyone talking. Everyone sat around the big fire, but Levi, who sat by himself with a smaller fire, a few feet away. Obviously, you went to join him after talking with the others, because Levi just looked too lonely. You sat next to him on the log and he clicked his tongue, not even looking at you. “You here to be annoying?” 

“No, I’m just here to keep you company, and you know I’m not annoying, Levi, my _best friend_ ,” You cooed and he glared at you, making you chuckle. You had known Levi ever since he joined the Survey Corps, because you just graduated when he arrived. He became squad leader quicker than you, but you eventually caught up, and the both of you grew to know each other. Surprisingly, you worked really well with Levi, despite his cold demeanor, but he really wasn’t that bad. No matter how much of an asshole he made himself to be, he’s actually just a sweet person that’s been through hell. People were just too quick to judge Levi, and that was the sad thing. 

“You’re still annoying after all these years,” he mumbled. You rolled your eyes because you know he’s glad that you talk to him like a normal person. Despite what he said, you pondered about all the wonderful things that Levi had done. Honestly, you really felt like complimenting him. One thing about you is that, you always made sure that Levi felt appreciated. It was just something to remind Levi that he was more than Humanity’s Strongest and that he’s done more than he thinks. 

“Hey,” your tone was serious, and you could feel him perk up beside you, “I just want to let you know that you’re amazing.” It was silent for moment, besides the cracking of the fire and the loud talking behind you. “Your efforts are deeply appreciated.” You know that Levi feels awkward when you say these stuff, but it was nice to appreciate him. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, a little awkward.

“When will you not feel awkward about this? I say this practically almost every time,” you giggled. 

“Because it feels like some kind of love confession, sometimes,” he grimaced and you raised a brow, turning to him. 

“Me? Love confession? That doesn’t even go together,” you shook your head, “speaking of love, have you ever loved somebody _romantically_?” Now, you were curious, and you turned to him. He sighed and rubbed his face, knowing he could not get out of this topic, especially if it’s you asking. 

“What’s it to you?” 

“I’m curious. I have a feeling it could’ve been. . . ,” you trailed off, not sure if you should say her name, but the look he gives you seems like it’s okay to, “Petra.” You said her name in a whisper and you could see his body stiffen. 

“No,” he shook his head. 

“. . .Hanji?” 

“I’d never stoop so low,” he scoffed, and you snorted. 

“Me?” You smirked and leaned close to him, teasingly. For some reason, he kind of froze and then  turned to the fire with a small frown. 

“. . .No,” he softly said, and you almost choked, because he really made it so obvious and he knew he did. You were speechless as your eyes opened wide, and lips slightly parted. _That’s definitely a shocker_. Never had you expected _the Levi Ackerman_ to ever have/had romantic feelings for you! You coughed awkwardly and moved away a little, glancing at his figure every few seconds. You weren’t sure what to say. . .you were _flattered_ , but the thought of Levi being your lover never crossed your mind. Well, you were lying, but _maybe_ a couple times, but you always ended up brushing it off and saying ‘that’ll never work’ or ‘no way he’d like me’. “Are you going to say something?” 

“Oh-uh—I. . .cool,” you stammered and Levi sighed. “N-no! Don’t sigh like that! I’m just very flattered right now— I don’t know what to think.” You began twiddling your fingers, and the pit of your stomach was tingling with nerves. 

“What’re you acting all shit faced for? It’s past tense,” he retorted and you raised an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t seem so past tense by the way you shyly looked away,” you huffed. 

“Now you’re just over exaggerating. I _merely_ looked back at the fire.” 

“Yeah, _shyly_.” 

“You’re hallucinating. Too many titans been _rammed_ into your damn head.” 

“So, you used to be in love with me?” You whispered, looking down at your hands. 

“As much as I’d hate to say this, yes, I did.” This made your heart sink—why the hell did this make your heart sink? A frown formed onto your lips and your eyes dropped to the floor. 

“Why?” You questioned and looked over at him. He was looking at you with bored eyes and he opened his mouth. 

“You,” he simply said and you furrowed your brows. _What the hell_? He stood up and gave you a small ‘night’ and then left to his tent to sleep, leaving you perplexed out of your mind. _Why are men like this_? 

—

Everyone left to sleep, but you, because you decided to keep watch—because you were _still_ confused and you couldn’t sleep until you found out what Levi meant. Here you sat, in front of the big fire, since it was pretty chilly now. You raised your hands to warm them and you sighed. The smoke began to flow your way and you held your breath until it moved a different direction. _Why the hell is Levi so damn confusing? That freaking bastard_. You scowled and clenched your hands into fists and set them on your lap. “I’ve been calling your name for the past year, are you deaf?” You jumped and stood up, turning to the direction of the voice, only to roll your eyes when you realized it was the man you’ve been thinking of. 

“I thought you were sleeping?” You sat back down, and you watched Levi sit on the opposite side of you, sighing. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Like always.” His lips were pressed into a firm line and he crossed his legs, eyes gazing straight into your eyes. You hummed and averted your eyes back to the fire, and wondered if you should just straight up ask him again, but his voice interrupts your thoughts. “What was your childhood like?” _Wow, another shocking question that stoic Levi never asks._ You decided not to act so shocked about this and answered calmly. You told him everything about your childhood, about how you had a very loving father and your mother had left for another man. Despite not having a mother figure, your father tried his best to give you a nice home and place to eat. You lived in Shiganshina, and you were kind of a troublemaker, always causing a ruckus in your neighborhood. “No wonder you’re so annoying,” he cut in and you rolled your eyes and continued. It was rather nice to talk about your childhood, especially to Levi. He was never one to question people personally like this. 

“And yeah, that’s basically how it was,” you concluded and shrugged. Levi silently nodded and you had the urge to ask for his, but you pondered if it was rude, because he lived in the Underground. You decided not to and instead asked about other things, like, “Hey, have you ever had sex?” Levi immediately scowled at you and you giggled, waving your hand. “I won’t tell anyone! Swear!” 

“Who the hell would have time for such disgusting things?” He grumbled and you stared at him in surprise. _So, he’s a virgin_. For some strange reason, you felt relieved, and you didn’t realize you even let out a sigh of relief. “Relieved are you?” You sat up straight with wide eyes, and you could feel your cheeks heating up. 

“No, I’m just surprised. I expected you to be really experienced,” you said. All of a sudden, it was too hot, and so you moved your legs to face the side, so you weren’t too close to the fire. 

“And you?” 

“Who the hell would have time for such disgusting things?” You mocked and he glared at you, to which you shrugged it off, smirking at him. 

“Oh really? I expected you to be some kind of whore,” he stated with a blank stare and you gaped at him, mouth wide open. You blinked a few times and then you huffed, crossing your arms. A small chuckle distracted you from your heated state, and you glared at the man who was slightly smiling. 

“Nice joke,” you sarcastically drawled. You noticed he was smiling, but you can’t believe he called you a whore! Even if it was a joke! Levi stood up and walked towards you, stopping right in front of you, blocking the heat. 

“We both haven’t done it,” he said, and you nodded slowly, “Let’s do it together.” You blinked at him. _Together? He wants to do it together. . . . HE WANTS TO DO IT. TOGETHER_. 

“W-What—wait, wait— you must be joking!” You huffed and forced a laugh, lightly hitting his hip. You tried to look into his face since it was dark, but he merely shook his head. 

“I’m not,” his deep voice resonated throughout your whole body and you bit your lip, turning away. 

“Why would you want to do that right now?” You quietly asked. 

“This will be our only alone time,” Levi had bent down and leaned down to whisper in your ear, sending tingles throughout your figure. You got what he meant because this meant a chance to lose something so personal. You didn’t mind losing it to Levi, but you weren’t sure why he would lose his to you. Might as well take this chance, because tomorrow would mean war with the new world, and there’d be no chances for these kind of moments. After a few more moments, you slowly nodded, and Levi took your hand to lead you to his tent. 

—

Levi’s tent was perfect for two people, and here you were, sitting across from him in your undergarments. Your heart stuttered when you saw him fully remove his shirt, and it was just him in his undergarments as well. It was quiet between you, save for both of your quiet breathing. The chilly air began to prick your skin, and you could feel your nipples harden. You had heard many stories about what went on during sex, and it was pretty dirty, but being here made you feel excited. _I remember fantasizing that I’d be doing this with my future husband._ A small laugh escaped your lips at this thought, and Levi’s voice cut through the cold air. “Shall we start?” You nodded and Levi pulled you towards him and into his lap, gently. The touch of his cold fingertips towards your warm arms made you shudder, and you let out a breath. “You’re warm,” he whispered, and you felt his breath hit your face. 

“And you’re cold,” you lightly teased, bringing a hand to slightly caress his cold cheeks. Levi’s skin was cold against your warmth, but it felt nice despite the cold air. He teasingly ran his fingers up and down your back, and then leaned in to take your lips. _How wonderful._ Your lips moved together slowly, but it gradually became faster and rough. _Levi’s lips feel so good. . .so warm._ Your hands ran up and down on his arms, slowly, finger tips lightly tickling his pale skin. Your kisses were rough, but your hands were soft as if you were touching someone so fragile. Levi pulled away, breathing heavily, as did you, and now that your eyes were adjusted to the dark, you could clearly see his beautiful grey blue irises. “How are you so good at kissing?” You chuckled and he grunted. 

“You should ask yourself that,” he muttered and kissed the corner of your lips. It felt affectionate, and you smiled, bringing a finger to his lips, outlining his bottom lip. 

“I’ve had some experience,” you whispered, flickering your eyes up to meet his gaze, and he inhaled sharply. It didn’t feel so awkward as you thought— more comfortable and. . .nice. Maybe it was because of Levi. Because you’ve known him for so long that it felt okay. A feeling of confidence rose inside of you, and you were suddenly latching your lips onto his neck, sucking, licking, and biting. Levi would let out a breath every time you brushed his Adam’s apple, and you suckled onto the skin, licking it over after moving back up to his jaw. Your hands grasped his raven locks as you kissed him over, and his hands brushed over your chest, teasing them. It wasn’t so cold anymore and your breathing became more erratic, but you could care less. You fixed your body so that you could straddle his lips, and then you pushed his chest to lay him down, but Levi grasped your hand, bringing it to his bulge. You paused and grasped it through the fabric, and Levi groaned. The sound of his groan aroused you and you palmed the growing bulge gently as you leaned back to get leveled with it. You could tell Levi was surprised by the way he stiffened and you smirked, pulling down the waistband of his garment. His hard cock was exposed to the chilly air and you stared in awe. It wasn’t your first time seeing one, but it looked weird. It kind of resembled a mushroom, but you couldn’t see every detail due to the darkness. The girth of it was thick and the length was average, and as you lightly touched it, it twitched. 

“Stop teasing,” Levi growled. You gripped the shaft with your right hand and pumped once, watching the extra skin shift over the top and then back. His cock felt soft at the tip, and hard at the shaft. It was interesting to say the least, and the fact that Levi let out another groan made a heat pool in between your legs. You twisted your hand and continued pumping him, until Levi grasped your [h/c] locks, pulling you closer to his cock. It seemed he couldn’t take it anymore, and so you poked out your tongue and licked the side of his shaft all the way to his top, and then you took him whole. It was your first time doing something so dirty, but it was exciting. Levi hissed in pain and you pulled back, giving him a concerned look. “Your teeth grazed me,” he grunted and you nodded in understanding. _Alright, don’t graze him with your teeth._ You took him whole again, careful to not hurt him, and began licking wherever you could, while sucking him and hollowing your cheeks. His hips jutted and his cock hit the back of your throat, almost making you gag, but you continued. You could feel your underwear becoming wetter and wetter as you continued your actions. Levi stopped you by pulling you up by your arms and laid you down on the mat, while he took off his undergarment and flung it to the side. Your hair sprawled over the pillow and Levi took in the sight of seeing you so disheveled. An aroused [Name] looked just as beautiful. “Cute.” He leaned down and gave your lips a peck before moving down to your chest, lips slightly grazing over the valley of your breasts. Your breath hitched when he pulled your bra aside to let your nipple be exposed. He teasingly kissed around it and you watched as he stuck out his tongue and lightly licked it. Oh, did that make you shudder in delight. His lips closed around the globe and sucked, kissed—everything. _It felt so good._ You exhaled shakily and brought your fingers to rake through his locks, bringing him closer to your chest. His hand kept your other breasts occupied while he worked his tongue. Between your legs were aching and you needed to have him now. 

“L-Levi,” you quietly whined, “let’s do it now. I can’t wait any longer.” 

“Not until I’ve had a taste.” Your eyes widened when he lowered all the way down to be leveled with your pussy. His eyes stared you down as he pulled aside your underwear, and he licked along your lips. You almost moaned, but you bit your lip to contain it. He slowly, and teasingly licked up and down, then all of a sudden began ravishing you like an animal. You brought your hands to your lips to silence your cries of pleasure as he repeatedly licked your bundle of nerves. Your hips and legs began shaking as a familiar feeling began to peak, and you shut your eyes feeling yourself getting almost to the point. You grinded against his mouth and then finally, the wave of your climax was reached and you twitched, hips jutting out from the intense high. Levi slowly licked your sensitive clit, making you giggle and try to pull away from him.  

“I’m too sensitive right now,” you breathed and Levi pulled away.  He clicked his tongue and hovered over you, his cock in his right hand and body in between your legs. 

“Are you ready?” He questioned and you breathed in and out. You were aware that the first insertion would hurt and that you could bleed, but you were going to go through it. Especially since Levi was doing it with you. You nodded and Levi rubbed his tip on your clit, making your hips move up since you were still sensitive. He slowly moved in and you clenched your hands together, hissing in pain. It hurt, but not to the point of crying. It stung as he began sliding in further, and you groaned, closing your eyes. “I’ll wait to—-“ 

“No, just shove it in,” you demanded and put your hands on his hips, trying to push him towards you. “I’ll get over it,” you said with teeth clenched. Levi slowly went in further—until he was fully in. It was a weird feeling really. The stinging sensation was still there, but you felt full and warm, almost raw. “Let me adjust.” Levi stayed still, and you could tell he was struggling by the way his arms shook beside either side of your head. You looked up into his face, and he was clenching his jaw, eyes filled with desire. His bangs lightly brushed your cheeks and you smiled. “I’m glad it’s you who I’m doing this with,” you whispered, bringing a hand to move his bangs so you could see his eyes. He moved his hips back and then forth, making you yelp and you grabbed onto his shoulders. The tent was now hot instead of cold, and the both of you were sweating.

“You’re so wet, so _damn_ tight,” Levi groaned, resting his forehead on your collarbone. It felt kind of uncomfortable the first few minutes, but it gradually got a bit better. Every time he thrusted into you, a weird satisfying feeling would appear in the pit of your stomach and you would moan. All you could hear were the rustling of the blankets and the ragged breathing, plus the small whimpers you elicited. It felt good, but it didn’t feel good to the point that it was mind blowing. Levi seemed to be the one feeling super good because he was grunting and groaning every time his hips snapped up. Despite this, it felt satisfying and Levi’s hips began to snap even faster, and all you could really hear was the sound of skin slapping skin. Levi had to cover your mouth to cease your cries and you gripped tightly onto him. “I-I’m close.” You nodded and moaned into his mouth again as he snapped his hips quickly into yours. He had fully removed his hand to grasp you tighter and you covered your mouth instead, clasping onto him. He was ravaging you completely and you were coming undone. 

“Hnn. . .Ahhn. . . ! Levi!” You squealed as you climaxed and after a few more thrusts, Levi slipped out of you and ejaculated onto your stomach, pumping himself from his high. You and Levi were both breathing heavily from the intense orgasm, and you chuckled, looking at the disheveled Captain. “That was nice,” you commented, “by the way, do you have something I can wipe my stomach with?” He handed you a handkerchief and you wiped yourself clean, glancing at him. “You really did a number on me, Captain,” you teased and looked up at him, only to freeze when Levi cupped your face into his hands. His gaze was tender as he analyzed your features. Then, he leaned in and gently grazed your lips before pulling back. He was so affectionate, it was kind of weird. “What did you mean before?” You whispered, your heart pounding. You still had no idea what he meant when all he said was 'you'. He went quiet, his hands sliding down to caress your hips. He seemed to be struggling with what to say and he eventually sighed. 

“I’d rather not say,” he muttered. You smiled and patted down his hair. 

“It’s okay, I know you’re scared,” you teased and he glared at you. You giggled and sat up, your breasts still perked. Levi stared at them and gulped, while you began to get dressed. You slid on your pants and looked at him as you began to buckle your straps. It didn't feel as awkward as you thought it would be. Levi sat still, his blanket covering his hips and down. "I got go back out to keep watch. It was--," you paused, feeling a little shy, "it was nice." Before you opened the tent, Levi speaks up from behind you. 

"Keep a good eye out there." You looked over your shoulder and he's not even looking at you. You nodded and exited out of his tent, patting yourself down to make yourself seem normal even though no one was awake. As you walked back to the fireplace, you wondered if he still loved you. 

"What is our relationship now?" you whispered to yourself and it echoed repeatedly in your mind. 

 


End file.
